


It's Christmas, Dean Winchester!

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, sfw, the OTP you never knew you had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have any of the kids seen you wearing this?" Rory's smirk slowly fell as he shook his head. Dean nodded and looked Rory over again, "Babe, seriously, where the hell did you even find this getup?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas, Dean Winchester!

Of course, Rory was the first one excited about Christmas.

Dean certainly was not. After all those horrible childhood Christmases where he had to lie to Sam over and over and over again, he learned that Christmas fucking sucked. And there was no nice way to say it. Although, it was worth it to see Rory so excited, and Rory, as previously mentioned, was very excited. He had decorated the entire house with flowers, and stockings, and, upon Dean's request, a crap ton of mistletoe. Dean found it really fun to practically molest Rory every time one of them stepped under mistletoe. Prim, on the other hand, was not amused. 

If there was one thing Prim hated about her fathers, and there wasn't a lot, it was how domestic they were. The only time they shut up with the, "I love you"s was when she could hear Rory's screams at night, and that wasn't that much better. That actually wasn't better at all. The thought alone made her quiver. Christmas just made the flirting worse. Whenever damn mistletoe is around, Dean would practically fuck Rory against a wall, and for some reason, he was always baking cookies when this happened, so he would drop them onto the ground and Prim never got her cookies! The only time she got away from them was choir, and they would always come to watch, waving from the front row with the occasional kiss thrown in. It really was rather annoying. 

Rory, on the other hand, could not be more excited! It had always been his favorite holiday but, upon learning that Dean was Scrooge, literally yelling "BAH HUMBUG!" at the mention of Christmas, wanted to make this the best Christmas ever for his boyfriend. After all, what were good domestic relationships for in the first place?

So that's why, while his boyfriend was on a hunt in Florida, Rory spent his entire day in New York decorating for Christmas. Now, this did prove to be a challenge, seeing as though he was basically as tall as an average sixteen year old, and Dean was the one who usually took care of roof things such as the gutters. But, with the assistance of a ladder, (and a little bit of hopping on a ladder, though he would never admit it to Dean, who would feel guilty about "not being there for him",) Rory did eventually manage to get the entire house decorated. So when that oddly familiar 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into the driveway, the first thing Dean did, besides getting a hug and a call of, "I missed you!" from his boyfriend, was nearly shoot an inflatable snow man. 

"What the hell?" He muttered, staring at what could only be described as a winter edition of Martha Steward. Rory giggled, actually giggled, and leaned against the hood of Dean's car. 

"It's Christmas, Charlie Brown!" Rory said, sarcastically. Dean turned around and glared at Rory. He was about to say something, but then all the kids rushed out with calls of, "Daddy!" and "Merry Christmas." However, with a kiss and a whisper of, "At least try it, Dean.", the eldest Winchester decided he could at least try this whole Christmas thing. 

xx

This was not something Dean usually did.

He was sitting next to Rory, a bowl of popcorn between them, legs intertwined, hands laced together, Rory using Dean as a pillow, and he didn't exactly mind. The kids, all six of them, Rory always counted, sat in front of them on pillows while Dean mindlessly flipped through channels. He settled on football, a Giant's game as a proud New Yorker, and the kids, (and Rory), groaned. 

"Come on, Dean!" Rory moaned in protest. Dean chuckled and turned to his boyfriend, tossing him the remote with a shrug. The kids, minus Prim, who walked to her room in order to "escape", looked up at Rory hopefully. He groaned and rolled his eyes again, before sighing as a form of giving up. He raised a hand in mock defense. 

"Fine, fine. We can watch Arthur or something." The kids all made a face and Dean laughed, actually laughed, and began eating all the popcorn. Again. "What's so funny?"

"Darling-" Dean started, casually throwing an arm over Rory's shoulder as if they were just friends instead of happily married, "-The kids are fucked up. They don't want to watch Arthur. They wanna watch Christmas movies." Rory hummed in understanding. After a short amount of flipping, he eventually came across Frosty the Snowman. And it was kind of odd for Dean, to have a boy a couple years younger then him leaning on his side, hand in hand, while most of their kids sat in front of them watching a Christmas movie. And Dean decided, yeah, this wasn't have bad. 

xxx

Rory tended to get a little needy. 

When Dean was home, in between hunts, it was easy for Rory to contain himself. Even when mad, he could at least ignore Dean for a day or two. But when his boyfriend was away on hunts, Rory found it really hard to concentrate on anything. He was like a puppy, really. 

Today was one of those times. Dean was supposed to be home an hour ago, and Rory couldn't help but worry. Sure, he had texted Dean a, 'you okay?' and got a 'Yes, love, stop worrying.', but he was still worrying. Not to mention he was cold. He heard the front door creep open and stood up excitedly. "Honey, I'm home!" 

Rory looked out first, to make sure none of the kids were there, and then, skipped happily down the stairs. Dean smiled at him upon the initial hug and then, looking over his boyfriend, his smile fell to a more concerning frown. "Have any of the kids seen you wearing this?" Rory's smirk slowly fell as he shook his head. Dean nodded and looked Rory over again, "Babe, seriously, where the hell did you even find this getup?" 

"Found it online. Thought you might like it." He said, quietly. Dean smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. 

And later that night, with a little elf withering under his grip he decided, yeah, he would defiantly get used to this.


End file.
